NAVIDAD AL ESTILO EMMETT CULLEN
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Emmett y Edward han hecho una apuesta algo navideña ¿Será Bella capaz de soportar las ocurrencias de Emmett Cullen con el fin de ganar la apuesta? o ¿al fin comprenderá al verdadero significado de las acciones de su esposo? FELICES FIESTAS!


**DICLAIMER: Bien, la historia es de mi total autoría, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , la autora de los libros que conforman la saga "Twilight".**

**NAVIDAD ESTILO EMMETT CULLEN**

**POV. BELLA**

Me sentía total y absolutamente absurda sentada en aquel sillón vestida de "La Señora Claus" —como se había empeñado en apodarme Emmett—. Recuerdo cuando me vió por primera vez, bajando las escaleras de la enorme casa Cullen con Nessie en brazos, y enfundada en un vestido rojo adornado por un pequeño cinturón negro y un gorro navideño que Alice había arreglado en mi cabello.

—Vaya, así que la señora Claus a decidido visitarnos—, Emmett me había mirado de pies a cabezas y había soltado una carcajada socarrona, que bien sabía, en parte era de alivio, por no tener precisamente él, el que se tuviera que vestir con semejante atuendo.

—Ya cállate Emmett—, fue lo único que le dije después de rodar los ojos y encaminarme al sillón donde Edward me esperaba rodeado por el resto de los Cullen, Emmett no tardó mucho en unírsenos, aún con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro, lo vi sentarse junto a Rosalie.

Suspiré una vez más preguntándome ¿Cómo me habían convencido de semejante cosa? Renesme era una niña, sí, pero por un momento creí que sería capaz de diferenciar la realidad de la ficción, todo este tiempo supe que dejarla ver caricaturas hasta altas horas de la noche, en víspera de noche buena, tendría sus graves consecuencias, esto como ejemplo obvio —la existencia de Papá Noel—.

Miré a Edward de reojo, con la esperanza de que fuera él quien le explicara a Nessie que Papá Noel solo era una historia, nada más una vieja tradición, pero él no pareció inmutarse por mi mirada suplicante; paseé la vista por toda la estancia, que adornada con motivos navideños le abría los brazos a la víspera de navidad; el resto de los Cullen estaban ahí, pero ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer lo que ni Edward y yo éramos capaces —hablarle con la verdad a Renesme—.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para hacer frente a lo que venía, miré a Renesme que a su vez centraba toda su atención en mi rostro preocupado, pude notar cómo se formaba una pequeña arruga en su frente, me estaba analizando, mi niña intentaba ver en mi rostro, lo que me estaba preocupando en ese momento. La mano de Renesme voló a mi mejilla y la rozó apenas para dejarme ver una imagen donde expresaba toda su confusión por mi reacción, solo le sonreí, pero su insistencia por saber era mayor.

—No pasa nada Nessie—, la mirada que me dirigió era de exasperación, pero no podía decirle que el cuento que se había inventado Emmett era mentira.

Recordar lo que Emmett le había dicho a Nessie hace dos días hacía que me hirviera la sangre —literalmente, claro—; ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle que Papá Noel me había pedido ayuda para salvar la Navidad? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?; aunque me molestaba en gran manera la estupidez que había dicho, debía admitir que había sido una buena broma, y mucho más después de que Edward le hubo prohibido que hablara de nuestra vida sexual cuando le gané en aquellas vencidas siendo apenas una neófita.

—¿Segura que no es nada?—, esta vez Nessie se había dado a la tarea de hablar y me miraba con sus ojos profundos, buscando sus respuestas en mi rostro, pero me mantuve sonriente y calmada, o tal vez solo era Jasper el que estaba haciendo su trabajo; suspiré y miré la puerta; a lo lejos podían escucharse una serie de autos acercarse por la carretera.

—¡Es tiempo!—, vi como Carlisle se levantaba de su asiento junto a Esme y caminaba hasta la puerta, el vampiro se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la perilla y se giró para mirarme, —Bella, ¿Estás segura de esto?—, alternó miradas entre un sonriente Emmett y yo por supuesto, sumida en la vergüenza de tenerme que ver así en público; asentí a Carlisle, dándole a entender que estaba bien, aunque en realidad no lo estaba y es que, después de todo, no sólo era una "simple broma" como lo había querido describir Rosalie el mismo día que me enteré.

—¡¿Qué hiciste Qué?—, creí que de mis ojos estarían brotando chispas, o tal vez el refulgente negro se había apoderados totalmente de ellos, Emmett me miraba sonriente, pero Rosalie solo intentaba calmar la situación antes de que me le fuera arriba a su compañero, o más bien, antes de que acabara con las ilusiones de Nessie.

—Calma Bella, es solo una broma—, Rosalie había dicho, pero no, no lo era, se trataba de algo más un "juego sucio".

Emmett había apostado con Edward que yo no era capaz de sacrificarme así por Renesme, a lo que él había contraatacado diciendo que de no ser así, el podía sentirse libre de mofarse de nuestro apetito sexual; así que solo se resumía a eso, un juego de Emmett para fastidiarme la paciencia teniendo como cómplice a Edward, quien no veía el asunto como una broma ni una apuesta divertida, solo lo veía como una forma de demostrar que era capaz de eso y de mucho más por nuestra hija.

—Bienvenidos—, Carlisle se había hecho a un lado y había dado paso a mis viejos amigos: Ben, Ángela, Tyler, todos se habían quedados pasmados mirándome, no supe si eso había causado por mi nueva apariencia física, o por mi atuendo, y no me molesté en preguntarlo.

Los chicos entraron a la estancia de forma muy lenta para mi gusto, lo que más quería era que todo esto terminara rápido, tuviéramos el dichoso desayuno que Emmett había preparado solo para exhibir mi traje y se fueran exactamente por donde vinieron; aunque claro, no esperaba lo próximo que vi; una filita de niños bien arreglados con trajes verdes y rojos entraron de la mano de Jessica y Mike, mordí mi labio involuntariamente, si era lo que estaba pensando, ¿cómo se supone que escaparía de esta?; busqué a Emmett en la estancia y un par de ojos refulgentes de burla se encontraron con los míos; no fue necesario que despegara sus labios, eso era un "No lo harás".

—No esperábamos que te prestaras para esto, Bella—, Ben se acercó a mí con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, por lo que Edward me acababa de susurrar al oído en fracciones de segundo, pude enterarme que todos estos chiquillos pertenecían a una casa hogar, que apenas tenía recursos para mantenerse, donde por supuesto, los chicos eran voluntarios. Le sonreí a Ben y acomodé a Renesme en los brazos de Edward; me levanté hasta quedar en frente de los niños.

Evalué a cada uno de estos chiquillos —rápidamente para evitar su nerviosismo—, se veían contentos de estar en este lugar; contentos y ansiosos; la decoración tan hogareño y navideña creaba un aura muy propicia para un "santa" o en este caso, una "Señora Claus".

—¿Quién desea pasar primero?—, les sonreí a la fila de niños que mostraron sus dientes en una bella sonrisa y levantaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo, miré de reojo como Emmett regresaba con una gran silla, parecida a un trono, adornada con motivos navideños, ¿qué acaso no se cansaba?; asentí mirándolo cuando pasó a mi lado con aquellos hoyuelos marcando sus cachetes.

Me había acomodado en la gran silla que Emmett colocó en el centro de la sala, cada uno de los niños pasó mirándome con aquel rostro de ojos expectantes y mejillas sonrojadas, traté por todos los medios de no pensar en la sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sólo busqué concentrarme en sus expresiones cuando les aseguraba que tendría sus figuras de acción, perritos, muñecas y peluches en sus casas a media noche, cuando el reloj le diera paso a la navidad.

—Bueno, creo que ha terminado—, me levanté de aquella silla cuando el último niño salió de la casa Cullen, pero Alice se plantó ante mí con una gran sonrisa, que en lugar de alegrarme me hizo sentir aún más temerosa, —¿Qué ocurre?—, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Charlie viene para acá con Sue—, me extendió una pequeña cajita que no supe que era; no tenía mi esencia, así que no era mía, supuse que vió la confusión pintada en mi rostro, —Es un presente para Sue, Edward se ha encargado del obsequio de Charlie—, volvió a extenderme la pequeña cajita, pera esta vez fue Renesme quien la tomó.

—Yo se la daré Tía Alice—, me miró una vez más y salió revoloteando de la habitación seguida de Rosalie.

—Debo ir a cambiarme—, empecé a caminar hasta las escaleras, pero el carraspeo de una garganta me hizo girar; no pretendía que los recibiera así ¿o sí?; miré a Emmett como si tuviera monos en la cara, ¿acaso estaba loco?, negué impetuosamente con la cabeza antes de que el fuera capaz de emitir alguna palabra.

Pero claro, no pude resistirme demasiado, era esto o dejar que regara a vos populi, mi desarrollo sexual con Edward; maldije la hora en la que Edward decidió "demostrar" que era buena madre, era más fácil comprarle un perro a Nessie, aunque claro, eso ya lo tenía.

—Bienvenidos Sue, Charlie—, esta vez fue Esme quien recibió a las visitas, un villancico se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación, no tuve que preguntar quién lo hubo hecho.

La tarde con Papá y con Sue pasó extremadamente lenta; yo con mi gran vestido de Señora Claus, evitaba por todos los medios tener que responder las preguntas de Charlie acerca de por qué debía ponerme el traje; Rosalie y Nessie llegaron apenas una hora después de la llegada de nuestros visitantes, la niña había ido a la cabaña a cambiarse por un nuevo vestido; el puchero de Alice me hizo pensar que había deseado ser ella quien eligiera el nuevo traje de Renesme, pero decidí no prestarle atención.

–Es hora del brindis—, Emmett regresó con una bandeja de copas con lo que detecté, era Champagne; no entendí lo que pretendía hacer, hasta que me miró y estiró una copa hacia mí, —Haznos los honores hermana—, Emmett sabía lo mala que era con los discursos, y era resultaba que pretendía que yo diera el brindis; pero estaba decidida a demostrarle que no iba a poder conmigo, tomé la copa y la sostuve a la altura de mi pecho; me levanté del sillón en el que me hube sentado con Edward y los miré a todos.

—Hace poco más de tres años, conocí al hombre que sin duda se convirtió en el amor de mi vida—, miré de soslayo a Edward, que se había levantado y ahora se encontraba junto a mí, —No creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga idea de lo que sentí cuando al fin pude ver, que él no me era indiferente; hoy no solo lo tengo a él—, apreté su mano levemente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, —También tengo una familia, los Cullen; que desde el primer momento, decidieron abrirme sus brazos como un miembro más de su familia, a pesar claro de los impedimentos de Rosalie—, mi vista viajó a la rubia que reía por lo bajo uniendo su mano a la de Emmett, —Hoy, me complace decirles que estoy feliz, porque no solo he logrado conseguir el amor; tengo una hija preciosa, una familia que me ama y puedo conservar además a dos de los seres que más he querido—, mis ojos viajaron a la puerta que acababa de abrirse dando paso a un Jacob sonriente y al resto de la manada detrás de él, miré a mi padre con su copa levantada y sonreí de igual forma, —Quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, conmigo, con mi familia; y decirles una vez más, lo importante que son todos y cada uno de ustedes en mi vida, Feliz navidad familia, salud—.

—Salud—, corearon todos al unísono, sonreí mirando a mi familia y luego a Edward, el solo me miraba como quien hubiera visto el sol por primera vez.

Edward se encontraba junto a mí, me sonreía como la primera vez que lo vi esperándome en aquel marco de flores, nuestro altar; Renesme se hubo unido a nosotros y ahora sujetaba nuestras manos, mi esposo la alzó en brazos y nos miró; en sus ojos pude ver la adoración que nos profesaba, y no me quedó más que sonreírle, lo que me había hecho pasar con Emmett, no era una forma de acabar con mi paz interior, como lo había llegado a considerar, era solo su forma de demostrar que Renesme me importaba más que el simple hecho de las habladurías de aquel vampiro.

Sentí como sus brazos nos rodeaban a mi hija y a mí, sentía el calor de Nessie muy cercano a nosotros, y en ese momento supe que nunca se iría de nuestro lado, ella estaba ahí y era real.

—Gracias—, dijo mirándonos, mi mano viajó a su mejilla y mis dedos rozaron su piel.

—Te amo—, la voz de Edward sonó sedosa, embelesándome por un segundo, su sonrisa de lado adornó su rostro cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Más que a mi propia vida—, susurré dirigiéndome a él, y así nos abstraíamos del mundo, con nuestras miradas conectadas, un intercambio silencioso donde sabía, solo había amor.


End file.
